Gas turbine engines are generally known and, when used on an aircraft, typically include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct and into a compressor section. Air from the compressor section is passed downstream into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate.
Some existing gas turbine engines utilize a metallic bulkhead within the combustion section. The metallic bulkhead is either made as a single integral unit, or assembled from multiple bulkhead panels. Metallic bulkhead panels are coated on an internal surface with a heat resistant coating to resist the extreme temperatures resulting from combustion. In some examples, oxidation of heat resistant coatings can be extreme and shorten the life of the combustor. In order to combat high temperatures, engines have been designed using alternate materials to create the combustor itself or using a liner made from an alternate material within the combustor and affixed to the combustor via fasteners.